A Tale of a Silly Cussing Law
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: Sheila Broflovski has gone crazy again with the slint against swearing and trying to get a law to passed in town to prohibited any swearing but it is met with great resistance by the townsfolk.
1. The Push against Cussing

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**A Tale of a Silly Cussing Law**

**Chapter 1: The Push against Cussing**

One sunny morning downtown area of South Park, Colorado at City hall inside the mayor's finely decorated office chambers which the honorable Martha McDaniels was standing at a medium-sized boardroom table that hidden away from view over that she was putting a bouquet of fresh flowers like white lilies and vast colors of daisies inside a gold vase that _sits_ on the middle of the table at that moment. But all sudden her intercom crackles to life at that moment and she silently wondering what is the problem is arisen now to her own self.

"_Mayor McDaniels, Mrs. Broflovski is here to see her and complain about something right now." _Johnson Said while off-screen (V.O.)

"For God's Sake what the hell that she is bitching about now!"Said McDaniels in a screech like sounding voice and rolling her eyes at Sheila's presence then she quickly composed herself at that moment then she says "Johnson send her in here now."

"Mayor McDaniels, we need to talk about mass amount of unneeded swearing that is plaguing the town like wild-fire right now." Said Sheila which Johnson walks in ahead of her to take his place by the mayor who is sitting at her desk

"So what Mrs. Broflovski you like to do about it?" Said McDaniels

"Well Mayor you make a law to prohibited anyone in town to use those naughty bad words in public." Said Sheila

"Sheila I do not have that power to make a law like that which it is the city council makes the decisions on city laws and ordinances that I signed." Said McDaniels

"Wh- Wha-What!" Sheila hollers loudly then she says" Fine then I will make an appearance at the next city council meeting to plead my case."

Which at that very moment she storms out of the office while the dumbfounded McDaniels and Johnson just looks at each other very oddly.

"What the hell I just did that minute ago which I sent that media watch dog bitch to a public city council meeting?!" said McDaniels which she was silently fuming within while she is sitting in her fancy chair

"Mayor is her husband is on the city council?" Said Johnson while standing next to the mayor

"Yes he is Johnson!"McDaniels quickly replied while rolling her eyes then she says "If this stupid law was ever passed no one will followed it and I sees our dumb ass police force did not enforces it at all."

Later on that night cut at the Broflovski household inside the kitchen which the mothers were there for one of their mothers' meeting right now while they are having their meeting right now which the boys are sitting in the living room that they are overhearing Sheila's ranting at that moment.

"For God's Sake Kahl that your overprotective and swearing obsessed mother is once again is ruining my joys in swearing you goddamned dirty Jew." Sneers Cartman while giving Kyle a death glare at that moment

"What the hell got her going into the deep end again?" Said Kenny which it sounds muffled

"Because you guys she overheard a couple of townspeople swearing in public which it sets her off these last few days." Said Kyle

"Wait a minute I heard she is trying to get a law to pass but Mayor McDaniels is refusing to sign it at all you guys." Said Stan

"Well then this news got my hopes up that dear old Mayor McDaniels is stepping in to stops her crazy plan going into motion." Said Cartman

Inside the kitchen the mothers minus Mrs. Testaburger who is at work are sharing a cup of coffee and talking right now

"So Sheila how was your meeting with the mayor today?" Said Liane

"It went bad within minutes with her which she refused to help at all ladies." Said Sheila the she says" That she told me I'm must take it up with the city council that she don't have that power to pass that law without the support from the council."

"Sheila she is right that council have to Okays any bill measurements that come in before she signed it." Said Linda Stotch then she says" I know she is currently overwhelmed with the finalization of the brand new city budget right now."

"Sheila I thought Gerald was the council with Randy, Deb, Skeeter, Ryan, Linda and Mackey?"Said Sharon

"Oh I forgot that Gerald was the council and where is he anyway." Said Sheila

Cut over to Skeeter's Bar and cocktails which the men were sitting at the bar enjoying a beer at that moment

"Thank you God I'm not home right now." Said Gerald

"Why Gerald you don't want go home for?" Said Randy while drinking his bottle of Coors beer

"Oh I know why Sheila is having a major blow up with swearing again Gerald." Said Stuart

"Yes she is you guys." Said Gerald

"Do we have to deal with her at a city council meeting you guys?" Said Skeeter

"Probably we will have to face her in the council chamber very soon." Said Randy

"Ah Crap!" Said all of them

**To Be Continued **

Author's Notes: The story plot is based on an old now disbanded Michigan's silly law that prohibited any swearing in public and in front of women and children and brought the old school Sheila back for this one.


	2. The Meeting from Hell

**Chapter 2: The Meeting from Hell**

Very next morning at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which McDaniels has summoned BarBrady and her two aides for a quick meeting before the public council meeting today. At that moment the mayor stood by her desk looking very anxious and annoyed for the possible annoying showdown with Mrs. Broflovski at the meeting today which she is not in the mood for this craziness at all.

"I'm not looking forward this public council meeting right now at all gentlemen." Said McDaniels walks out from her desk which the three men were standing before her at that moment.

"Mayor let me guess you are up in arms over Sheila Broflovski's coming rant at the council meeting right now." Said Johnson

"Martha what Mrs. Broflovski is up to now?"BarBrady questions politely who is sitting in one of chairs that sat in front of her desk

"George the bitch came into my office yesterday and started to demand us to pass a silly and useless anti swearing law in town which she is having a major freak out over swearing again."Said McDaniels then she says" I'm say no which it is out dated and old-fashioned and the matter should taken be up with the council."

"Oh now I'm gotcha you Martha." Said BarBrady finally gets it which she shot a dark glare at him at that moment

"George you are a complete idiot!" McDaniels quickly replied in a scornfully sounding voice

Cut over at the bus stop the three boys are there making a snowman at that moment which at that moment Cartman and Butters came walking up to them.

"So Kahl is your bitch ass mother will be at the public city council meeting today?" Said Cartman

"Cartman what the hell are you talking about fat ass."Said Kyle in a very angry sounding voice

"Dude you haven't heard that your mother is going to be at the public council meeting today to rant about public swearing." Said Stan

"Goddamnit mom you were doing so fine without going axe crazy over stupid stuff." Kyle replied in an very embarrassed sounding voice which his cheeks blushed with rosy red color

"Well guys I heard a major opposition is coming from a majority of townsfolk right now?!" Said Kenny

"Well fellas I take it that everyone loves to swear around here?!" Said Butters

"That is fucking yes I do love swearing Butters." Said Cartman with an evil little grin that formed on his plump face at that moment

That is when the little group starts to walk away to head into town at that moment to watch the possible explosive council meeting of all time. Few minutes later cut at South Park City hall inside a large room which it look like a courtroom which the public city council chambers which it was packed with everyone from town now up by the council area which it was empty of the council members for now and a small group of South Park's finest oh wait the incompetent for crowd control. Inside another room that conjoined the chamber that the council members are there which they are casually chatting with each other before the meeting begins but all sudden Gerald came into the room looking pissed after he was arguing with his wife about going overboard crazy at the meeting and Mayor McDaniels was standing and staying quiet there by a table which she was wearing her gold wired frame reading glasses and signing a piece of paper at that moment.

"For God's sake I did really enjoy the nicer and not overprotective Sheila more than her old self." Said Gerald as he stands by Randy at that moment

"Oh Gerald I know which we all enjoy the new Sheila more than her old bitch ways." Said Randy which he put his hand on Gerald's shoulder to comfort him

"Oh look at the time people let this meeting over can you all tell that I look very excited right now." Said McDaniels in a very sarcastic sounding voice while looking at her gold watch at that moment

At last they walk out to head for their seats at the curve courtroom like bench which a risen bench was for the mayor behind her seat were two chairs for her two assistants which they have seated themselves at that moment.

"Oh right people who we have a lot on today's meeting agenda which today's speakers will have two minutes to speak which I will be keeping time on this timer." Said McDaniels while holding up a little kitchen timer in one hand and on the table was a gavel to keep order within the room then she said "Mrs. Broflovski you have the floor."

"What a fucking evil bitch she is?!" Said Garrison which he is still looking blue after the boys pulled that revenge plot on him in a very whispering voice which she was walking to the podium

"Citizens, mayor and city council I'm here today to sway you all on passing an anti swearing law within the town limits." Said Sheila which McDaniels simply rolls her eyes at her speech but all sudden you can hear BOOS! Coming from the crowd which Cartman has a very joyous look on his face from the backlash that she is getting at that moment

"Order in this room now quiet down people!" Hollers loudly McDaniels while she was slamming the gavel down on the table loudly to regain control in the room which they all quiet down at that moment and a few minutes later that the council will not allowed it into the town chapter at all.

**To Be Continued **

Author's note: I dedicated this story to John-SP150 which I'm can't believe it is five years of reading of his awesome and funny stories which I always dies with laughter all time when I read them and thank you for inspires me to write my own insane South Park stories.


	3. Kyle's mom is still a b!

**Chapter 3: Kyle's mom is still a b!"**

But after the very intense city council meeting was all done which the council are now against the anti swearing law right now which some of them think it is childish and not a good idea to put it into the town charter will result in lawsuits for the right of free speech because they all know the town's budget has been shocked for rebuilding the town after the direct hit by an EF-5 twister which it mostly leveled the half of the town and killed ten people a few weeks ago that is semi normal thing around South Park being destroyed all time but they are used to it.

"For God's sake this bill measurement is getting out of hand and childish at the same time which I think we need to focus on something else like the local economy instead of a useless no swearing law people!" Roars McDaniels as she was walking out with her two assistants from the council chambers which she is looking mighty pissed right now and in silent she hates that woman with a passion since she became mayor whom she had become a thorn in her side about complaining stuff all time.

"Mayor I agree with you on focusing more on the town's economy instead of passing silly and useless no swearing law." Said Randy while standing next to the mayor and her aides

"Gerald why the hell your wife being bitch which we have to be suffered from her warpath all time." Said Skeeter the tall and plump ginger redneck bar owner who is the councilor in charge of Public complaints and opinions

"Geez you guys know you all are pissed with all of her ranting which I know your pain." Said Gerald looks helpless when he saw everyone standing there looking pissed at that moment

"Well then I'm will be my office for the rest of the afternoon to work on paperwork and finishes up on planning the town's annual policeman ball which I have something to discuss with BarBrady right now."Said McDaniels which she was looking over Randy's shoulder and saw BarBrady standing outside of the room at that moment then she says "Good bye I hope you enjoy your rest of your afternoon ladies and gentlemen." As she walk away from the crowd to head for her office with BarBrady right now

Outside of City Hall building which the all the kids from town have gathered around each other's busy with hurling bad words out espeaciality toward Kyle's mother which he was standing there getting pissed but he know it is true.

"Hey you guys let's sing my make up song about Kyle's mom are you all in!" Said Cartman

"God damnit Cartman!"Hollers Kyle who looks very pissed now but Cartman begins to sing his infamous song to annoy the shit out of Kyle

"_O-ho, Weeeeeeeeeeellll_

_Kyle's mom is a bitch,_

_She's a big fat bitch,_

_She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world_

_She's a stupid bitch,_

_If there ever was a bitch,_

_She's a bitch to all of the boys and girls._

_Monday she's a bitch,_

_On Tuesday she's a bitch,_

_On Wednesday to Saturday she's a bitch_

_Then on Sunday, just to be different,_

_She's a super King Kamehameha bi-atch!_

Which all of the kids are standing there clapping their hands together and Kyle is getting angrier at Cartman which he continues to sings.

"_She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world._

_She's a mean ole bitch 'cause she has stupid hair,_

_She's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch_

_She's a stupid bitch!_

_Kyle's mom's a bitch and she's just a dirty bitch!_

_Kyle's mom is a bI-I-I-ITCH aahh."_

Cartman sings his black heart out which he dropped down to his knees and raise his arms in the air

"Cartman you are such fucking asshole!" Roars Kyle while staring at him with a death glare that set in his deep green eyes

"Yes Kahl I know I'm an asshole least my mem is not a bitch like your mem."Said Cartman with an evil grin on his face

"No Cartman your mom is the town's whore it is a difference."Said Kenny with a little laughter under his breath when he says it

"God damnit Kinny leave my mem out of this." Shout Cartman then he says "Screw you guys I'm going home." Which he walks away from the group at that moment

"What a little bitch he is you guys?!" Said Kyle

"I know Kyle he is an evil little bitch." Stan quickly replied

**To be Continued**

Author's notes: This chapter is a tribute to the early seasons of South Park which I planning to mix those into with the later seasons together in later chapters my friends


	4. The Growing Opposition

**Chapter 4: The Growing Opposition**

At South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which it is afternoon now and Mayor McDaniels was with BarBrady which they were in a loving embrace and kissing each other but all sudden they hears multi heavy feet steps that is walking up to her office's door and push BarBrady in my office's closet to hide their romance from the public and ordered him to keep quiet.

"George keeps your damned mouth shut while I get them out of here very quickly." Said McDaniels

"Okay I will Martha geez whiz!" Said BarBrady which she closes the door on him and that is when she quickly runs back to her desk to work on paperwork to cover up the possible scandal from the public eyes at that moment and it was the boys which she dubbed them as the thorn in her ass for all the trouble they caused for her over the years.

"Mayor McDaniels!" Shouts Cartman which he screams at the top of his lungs to get her attention which it scared the shit out of her at that moment

"Jesus fucking Christ I scared the shit out of me right now!" Said McDaniels jump back in her chair and almost fell off from there as well too and then she says "So what the hell you little brats want now?"

"Mayor we are here to support your decision on not signing my mom's crazy law idea into law." Said Kyle which the petite and slightly aging woman Politician simply raises her blue - green brows up with great shock and dumbfounded when she heard their support for her stance against Kyle's mother's crazy idea while she straight herself back to normal in her nice and comfortable chair at that moment.

"How you kids got did pass my assistants and security without an appointment to see me?" Said McDaniels sitting there wondering how the hell they got past her assistants and security at that moment

"Well mayor we put them all on a wild goose chase right now."Said Cartman in a very cheerful voice and acts innocent toward her which she rolls her eyes at this whole fake out spectacle

"How charming?!" McDaniels sneers loudly and looks very angry at them as well too

All sudden a small group of security guards and her two top assistants came walking in there with very angry looks has formed on their faces at that moment.

"Oh shit we are so busted right now."Said Kenny as he looks around at the angry crowd that walks in

"Mayor what you want us to do with these four little brats."Said Johnson

"Get them out of here now which I'm in no good mood right now to deal with them at all!" Said McDaniels in a very angry sounding voice that brought chills to them at that moment

"Let go boys that she does not want to see anyone right now."Said Johnson which they are leading the boys out of the room after they left out of the room that the office's closet room swept open and BarBrady step out at that moment

"Martha they are gone now!" Said BarBrady

"Yes George they are gone now." Said McDaniels

Cut to the Broflovski's household dinner time in the dining room the Broflovskis are sitting down to dinner right now and which Stan, Cartman and Kenny were there as well too?

"Gerald I wished you stood up for me at the council meeting which I was getting hounded with sneered remarks." Said Sheila

"Oh come on Sheila you created this whole mess to outlaws swearing-in the town in the first place."Said Gerald

Which all of boys just sitting there and watching Kyle's parents argue big time while they are eating right now.

"Gerald William Broflovski don't you dare to backtalk to me at all which I will expect Kyle not you." Said Sheila

"I am going out Sheila." Said Gerald which he got up from the table and walk out of the house to head for the bar to meet the other guys

"Gerald I'm know where you are going to that bar." Hollers loudly Sheila

"Wow!" Said all the kids while sitting there with shock looks on their faces

Fades to Skeeter's Bar and Cocktails which all the town's dads along with Jimbo and Ned were there and enjoying a beer right now and Gerald came walking in there at that moment.

"So Gerald why you are looking pissed right now." Said Randy holding a bottle of Coors beer in his hand

"Sheila has gone completely insane which I'm can't deal with it right now." Said Gerald

"Here Gerald here is a beer on the house from me." Said Skeeter while he was standing behind the bar and handles Gerald a beer as he sat down at the bar

"Let's me guess you are having problems with Sheila right now."Said Randy

"Yep" said Gerald

"She is yelling at you like a banshee right now Jerry." Said Stuart

"Yeah she is you guys which she ripped me a brand new ass about not supporting her at the council meeting today." Said Gerald

"Just wow!" Said the men

"So Gerald could Sheila is in one of her super bitch mode right now." Said Jimbo

**To Be Continued **

Author's note: Continuing the love/hate relationship of Mayor McDaniels toward the boys from my Punishment Sucks Story and going to work on the final chapter to this story and enjoy this chapter .


	5. Another Failed Attempt

**Chapter 5: Another Failed Attempt**

The Following morning at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which McDaniels was seated at her desk continues to work on to finish the plans for the annual police officers ball which she is wearing her gold wired framed reading glasses. And Johnson was standing by her side right now which he notices that she is wearing her glasses more while doing her paperwork and at council meetings at that moment.

"Mayor I thought you wear contacts." Said Johnson which she look up at him with those glasses still on her face at that moment

"I do wear contracts but my eyes have been really watery lately due from my springtime allergies which I suffering miserable right now Johnson." Said McDaniels

But all sudden Sheila came walking in there which Freddy step in first of her which she push the younger replacement aide for her long time aide Ted who perished in a terrible car accident which he was saving the boys from a homeless' takeover of the town a few years ago out of her way which she is a madwoman right now.

"Mayor I want you to reconsider about that anti swearing law which we need it very badly." Said Sheila which McDaniels just looks angry at her and made a "whatever" motion with her left hand at that moment

"Really not this bull crap again Sheila I have other problems to deal with the fixing the local economy, finalizing the town budget for next fiscal year and the police officer ball instead of your stupid ass law." Said McDaniels

"WH-Wha-What how dare you speak to me like that." Said Sheila

Which outside of her office the boys sat on a dark-colored sofa and they are completely stunned to hear McDaniels' ranting toward Sheila and Cartman quite looked very pleased.

"HA-HA Kahl your mem is getting yelled by the mayor right now."Said Cartman

"Oh shut the fuck up Cartman." Said Kyle

"Sheila just gets out of my office now which we all are done with your childish game!" Said McDaniels

"Well fine then you got what you wanted and I gave up on that law at last?!"Said Sheila

"Boy we should brought some popcorn to watch this yelling game." Said Stan

"Damn McDaniels is going to town on your mother's ass right now." Said Kenny

At that moment Sheila has storm out of the office at last which McDaniels and Johnson came walking out of there. And all sudden they look over which they saw the boys sitting there and smiling at them.

"YOU BRATS GET THE HELL OUTTA OF HERE! McDaniels shrieks loudly and points at the doors.

"Yes Madam" Said all the boys

"Damn mayor those rotten little brats are afraid of you big time."Said Johnson

"I know Johnson and I like that way." Said McDaniels then she says "Let get back to work then."

"Yes madam." Said Johnson which he went back into her office at that moment

**The End**


End file.
